If You're Not The One
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Prequel to Elysium. The story of how Dean and Castiel got together. Second in my new Dean/Castiel AU verse. A name for this verse would be much appreciated! Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **AU. Prequel to _Elysium_. The story of how Dean and Castiel got together. Second in my new Dean/Castiel AU verse. A name for this verse would be much appreciated! Please R&R! M for language and content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Warnings: **Self harm, lots of angst, bullying, homophobia.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this! And yes, a name for the verse would really be great. Any suggestions? Please put them in a PM or review! My new job is tiring, so writing may become more difficult on the days when I am working. Thanks for the support with _Elysium_. If you haven't read that yet, you can, but it's not that necessary, I wouldn't say. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>If You're Not The One<strong>

**Chapter One **

"_I don't know why you're so far away  
>But I know that this much is true<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<br>And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
>And I pray in you're the one I build my home with<br>I hope I love you all my life..." _

A new town, a new home, a new school. Dean knew his first day would be tough. It was even more so because his brother was starting the middle school next door. Dean never stopped worrying about his twelve year old brother, Sam. He'd drive them to school in the truck his father had gotten him as a first car, and when Dean was eighteen he was getting his dad's '67 Chevrolet Impala. He loved that car. He mended it when there was anything wrong with it, and he took the best care of it if his father ever let him drive it anywhere. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading down the stairs to find his brother giving him a classic bitch face.

"Dean, it's our first day! We can't be late!"

The kid was way too eager to start a new school, Dean thought, but he didn't really consider that as a bad thing. His enthusiasm often did him good, and Dean sometimes felt a little envious of his younger brother's intelligence and want to learn.

"Okay, kiddo, okay." He said softly, "Come on."

He opened the front door and turned back to call to his parents and let them know they were leaving.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" He called, taking in the sight of his mother who was glowing as she grinned at her sons.

"Bye, boys." She said with a grin, kissing Sam and then Dean, "Have a good day."

"You too." Sam said, grinning as Dean ushered him out of the door.

Dean took a look at his mother and saw her with a hand on her stomach, and he felt a little suspicious. He knew his parents still...did things...It disturbed him, especially when he heard little snippets of what they were up to. Damn paper thin walls! Perhaps this house would be different. The walls seemed a bit thicker. The last thing he wanted was imagery of his parents...He shuddered, unlocking the truck and climbing in the driver's side.

"Buckle up, Sammy." He said, his brother pouting and doing so.

"It's Sam." The younger boy snapped, buckling up his seatbelt.

"You have any trouble, you tell me, and I'll beat the shit out of 'em, you understand?" Dean instructed, hearing his brother hum softly.

"You said the _S_ word." Sam said, looking back out of the window.

"Sorry." Dean said quietly, stopping as the lights at a crossroads turned red.

He looked to his little brother who sighed wearily, and he reached over carefully and rubbed his back. Sam wasn't exactly fond of being intelligent. He could be a really cool and awesome kid, but the nerdiness just lined him up for the occasional attack by a bully and it made Dean's blood boil. Sam should be proud to be who he was, not be trying to change himself to suit others.

"You just be yourself, okay? Don't be scared to stand up for yourself." The older brother said softly, "You're you. No-one else should change that, yeah?"

"Okay." Sam sighed, returning to watch the scenery pass by as Dean set off again, feeling Dean's worry radiating off him.

"If you need anything, call me on your lunch break, alright?" Dean said, "I'll get to you as soon as I can after school."

"Okay." Sam repeated, knowing his brother was just worried for his safety, "Thanks."

Dean smiled, pulling up outside the middle school and patting his brother's back.

"Have a good day, kiddo."

"I will."

Sam climbed out of the car and closed the door behind him, trudging through the gates with his bag on his back. Dean watched him go, smiling as a young blonde girl approached him with a pretty smile on her face, immediately starting to talk to him. With a grin, he began to talk back and Dean smiled, making his way to the high school.

* * *

><p>"There are certain people here who you don't want to mix with." Gordon Walker said as he led Dean around the school, "The nerds and what not."<p>

Dean glared at the boy, not liking what he was hearing. He was so protective of his brother that comments like that made him angry. Dean was a sports guy, and his sport was football. He'd had an appointment with the coach who'd offered him a trial on the Wednesday night of his first school week. But Sam was a smart kid who people called a nerd, and Dean didn't like people like that.

"I'll take you to the gym." Gordon said, "The weather hasn't been to good recently so coach is gonna hold your trial on the indoor pitch. It's astro-turf. You gotta go through the gym to get to the locker rooms and onto the pitch."

Dean nodded, following Gordon to the school's sports centre. They were joined by a few more boys named Michael, Alistair and Christian.

"These guys are going for some fitness training." Gordon explained, "It'll give you a good chance to see what kind of things we do here."

As they approached the gym, they heard music playing in the room, and opened the door to find a boy with dark hair spiked up in all directions, dressed just in track pants dancing in what appeared to be ballet style to what sounded like _You Give Love A Bad Name_ by Bon Jovi. And in the middle of the dance, the boy turned and stopped dead, looking fearful at the group who all began to laugh while Gordon turned off the stereo that sat by the door.

"Castiel." Gordon huffed, "Prancing about again, pretty boy? Had enough of your studying and reading?"

The kid blushed and Dean felt bad for him, putting a hand on Gordon's arm. He wasn't gonna be a part of a bullying group, no matter what that did to his reputation or status in school.

"Hey, Gordon, just leave off him, huh?"

"What, this little fag?" Gordon laughed, pointing at Castiel, "_That _is a mixture of every kind of person you don't want to hang around with. Weird, nerdy, practices ballet, and gay. You wanna keep away from _that_ thing over there."

"Hey, that's enough." Dean spat, "Leave him alone."

The boys then turned on Dean, and just shoved him away from them, leaving him behind. He didn't care that he wasn't going to be part of that group. The boy before him was standing there, shaking visibly and Dean was several feet away from him.

"W-What do you want?" He asked, voice low and gravelly which earned a soft sigh from Dean.

"Hey, take it easy, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean replied, "What's your name?"

The boy shied away and backed up, clearly scared. Dean felt for him, he really did. It was awful to be in his position. Dean continued to approach, almost as if Castiel was a frightened animal.

"My name's Dean." He said, "I'm new here...Since my guide just took off, I guess I'm lost...Could you help me? Please?"

"I-I-I'm Castiel..." The boy replied, "Um...Gordon's right. You really don't want to hang out with me."

Dean bit his lip as the kid turned away to grab his shirt, approaching him again.

"I think you're a brilliant dancer." He said, watching Castiel turn to face him, slightly hurt.

"Please, spare me any more humiliation and pain and don't make fun of me." He said, voice wavering, "Please..."

"C-Castiel, I..."

The boy ran past him out of the room, leaving his CD behind. Dean went towards the door, getting the CD from the stereo and putting it back in the sleeve. He hadn't meant to upset Castiel. Clearly Castiel wasn't used to compliments from people or he wouldn't have reacted in that way. He bit his lip, heading out of the room to find him.

He just hoped he actually could without getting lost.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
